


Better Love Stories Than Twilight (Humanstuck One-shots)

by Kings4Life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Vantases, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, cronkri - Freeform, dadscar, fathersignless, french amporas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings4Life/pseuds/Kings4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a bunch of random one-shots.They take place in my current Humanstuck AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Nights (Kid Ver.)

"Daddy,what did you buy?" A young face peeks over at his father as he sets some things on the table and saying goodbye to his brother,crabdad.Chuckling the father looks over."Goodbye,big brother."He says looking back at his older brother.The man smiles back,leaving as he waves at Kankri.Kankri shly waving back.

As,soon as Crabdad left Carmine turned to his young son."What was that question you asked earlier?"The signless asked his seven year old son."What did you buy?"He asks again as he walks closer.The small sounds and squeaks his son's boots would make.Removing his coat he answers,"A few movies and some snacks.I think you are old enough to watch these movies."This being said makes him smile brightly,but makes a poker face afterwards."What about Karkat?" He says in his naturally high-pitched voive."He's with Ms.Rosa."He says with a soft smile.

"Yay!Movie night!Just the two of us,right?"Kankri asks smiling brighter than the first time,showing one missing front tooth.Chuckling lightly again."No,the Ampora's are coming over.Is that fine?"He asks with a soft smile,showing his dimples which his wife used to love."Cronus is coming over?Yay!"He jumps in place a few times before running around the room,not caring because he was extremely excited.It's the first time seeing Cronus after their school was out for Winter break.He still has two weeks out of their three weeks off."When are they soming over?"He pratically shouts from the kitchen,looking over the movies he has gotten.

About to answer,Carmine was cut off by knocking.He walks over and unlocks the door,opening it he was greeted by Dualscar who was holding Cronus."Well,hello Carmine."Dualscar says with a smile."Hello,Dimitri."He greets the other with another smile.Setting his son down,he speaks to him in french."Soyez gentil et de jouer avec votre ami tout Camine et je parle.Nous allons regarder les films prochainement."His french accent drawing out and letting him speak normally his voice sounding differently than how he speaks in English."Oui,papa."Cronus replies.Speaking to signless the little boy asks,"Wvhere's Kankri?"Signless chuckling,points towards the kitchen."Thanks,Mr.V!"He runs to the kitchen.

(Translation of what Dualscar said:Be nice and play with your friend while Carmine and I talk.We will watch the movies shortly.Translation of what Cronus said:Yes,dad.)

The adults turn to face eachother.Dualscar closes the door and turns to face signless once again,pulling him in a big embrace which Signless gladly accepted.They both pull away,smiling."It's good to see you again,old friend."Dualscar says."You too."

Meanwhile,Cronus sneaks up behind Kankri,pushing his glasses up and grinning he pounces on Kankri which made the younger boy squeak.Cronus snort-laughs at the others reaction,which ended up at wheezing and the boy takes out his inhaler and inhales,breathing in the medicine.Kankri watches while he holds onto the other,scared.Once he calms down,he smiles at Kankri to reassure of him that he is alright.

 "Arre you okay?"Kankri asks,not satisfied with the smile."Yep!"Cronus smiles at him again,fixing his own glasses."Good."Kanny says to his friend,giving him a hug."So,are you excited for the mowvie."Cronus asks,as he helps his friend with the snacks.Taking them out of the bag and setting them on the table."Yep!"Kankri says cheerfully.Cronus laughs at his answer.They both stand up straight,Kankri being only a few inches taller than Cronus,but their parents knew that will change  after puberty.

Cronus looks over at his best friend,who's umboxing the popcorn and unwrapping the bags.He studies the young boy.His snow white hair,pale skin like a porcelian doll,his red eyes.His eyes were one of his favourite things about Kankri.They were big annd innocent-like.Of course,all little kids are innocent,but Cronus is guilty of reading Playboy magazines once or twice.(He got them from his father)Tramatized (and slightly aroused) from the event he stopped sneaking into his father's secret drawer.Now,back to Kankri's eyes.

He loves how they change color with each of his emotions.Happy,excited,angry,flustered.His eyes are red.Sad,scared,confused,embarrased.His eyes turn a bluish-violet color.But what he also loves about his eyes is that how long his eyelasshes are.Giving him that much more innocent look.Especially when he does the puppy dog eyes,that he uses to get anything he wants.(It always works on Cronus,BTW.)

Cronus doesn't realize he was staring until Kankri claps his hands in front of his face.Earning a yelp from the shorter boy."Cro,are you okay?Why were you staring at me?"Kankri asks.Cronus turns red in embarrasment.Kaankri gasps."Are you choking?You're turning red!"Kankri shouts.This made the adults run in.Dualscar picked up Cronus,which made his son squeak in surprise."You're not choking?"Dualscar says questioningly.Cronus shakes his head."No,I'm fine."He says gripping onto his father.A bit upset about this whole situation.Embarrased himself in front of his best friend.Can't get any worse than that.

Kankri didn't really care that Cronus was staring at him.It just makes him fell insecure.Mostly because the older 4th graders at their school will call himm names that he doesn't even understand.Skankri for example.It sounds like his name,but he knows it's a bad word."Can we watch the movie now?"Kankri asks his father,quietly.Signless nods,"Dimitri and I already got the dvd player set up.You and Cronus can go into the living room and watch the previews while Dimitri and I get the snacks ready."Kankri nods as Dualscar sets his son down.Taking Cronus' hand and dragging him into the living room with him.

The adults laugh as theey turn to the table,getting the snacks ready.Chocolate-covered raisens,popcorn,buttered,of course,gummy worms and more.(That I was too lazy to list)

Kankri and Cronus run to Kankri's room that he shares with Karkat.He told Cronus to find many pillows as he can and Kankri went off to find many blankets that he can carry.They come back into the living room,throwing everything on the floor,the adults still don't know they're building a pillow fort in the living room.Kankri and Cronus do their best to stiffle in giggles as they set everything up,using chairs,blankets and pillows.Which made an awesome pillow fort.They sit under the pillow fort,watching the previews quietly.When Signless and Dualscar come into the living room.Kankri and Cronus are cuddling under the fort.Which causes a chuckle from bothe Dualscar and Signless.They set the snacks down in front of the kids,both immediantely going to the popcorn.The adults sit under the fort,surprisingly it has enough room for all of them.

They start watching the movie that Signless picked.It was a rom-com.Dualscar didn't realize it was a romcom until the girl was expirencing her memories throughout her life while she was in a coma,including when she met her boyfriend and did the sex.Cronus and Kankri,of course didn't know what kissing is much less sex.So,there parents didn't find any problem with renting this movie until their kids started asking questions."Dad,vwhy are they naked and in bed?"Cronus asked.Dualscar chuckled nervously as he looked over at Signless and back to his son."U-um...Well,I...uh...Carmine?"Dualscar says to his friend,which made Signless roll his eyes."We will tell you when you both are old enough."Signless says as he smirks at Dualscar.

This left the kids confused,but intrigued.They continued watching until a kiss scene happened.Kankri was very confused.He saw his parents do this before,but never knew what it was and why they did it.Cronus,however,already knows about this.He is very educated on things like this.Except sex.

(Time skip because I'm lazy)

By the time the movie was over, Cronus and Kankri fell asleep. Dualscar took Cronus home and Signless tucked Kankri into bed. Picking up Karkat afterwards.

**I'm sorry it wasn't really cronkri or anything. It's five in the morning I need sleep. I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow. Love you guys!**


	2. Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, not really though.

"I hate 'em. " Cronus says as he  looks in the mirror  ~~admiring~~  hating his new look. "What was that? I payed ten thousand dollars for the best braces in the city! Also, here." His father, Dimitri, hands him an odd object. Once he turns it up right, he finds out that they're headgear. "Wvhat is this?" Cronus asks, his face of disgust. "It's yer headgear. Wear it while ya sleep." Dimitri says as he fixes his suit and tie. "Well, boy. I'm off. Gotta work. Au revoir." Dimitri ruffles his eldest son's hair, turning to leave. "Bye dad. Lovwe you." The thirteen year old says as he continues looking at himself in the mirror. Trying his hardest not to pop the barely noticable pimples he has on his face. Thank god he has his bangs to cover them. He styles his hair to his liking. He smiles to himself. "Ms.Megido! " Cronus shouts at the top of his lungs. "Yes." A sweet old lady walks into the main room, holding a broom and dust pan in her trembling hands. She walks across the polished marble floor of the Ampora Residance. "Yes, Mr.Ampora?" She asks in her sweet soft voice. Ms.Megido was always like a grandmother to Cronus. The Megidos eldest member of their family that lives with them.

"Do I look odd?" Cronus asks the elderly woman. She shakes her head with a quivering smile. Cronus smiles back at the woman, flashing his bracce-clad teeth. She chuckles quietly. "Was that all you needed me for?" She ask, looking quite eager to get back to work. "Yes, you can go." He says quietly. The elderly woman smiles once again, turning around. "I'm going out a bit!" Cronus shouts as he walks out thee door of his extremely large, let's just say mansion. He starts his journey to his best friend's house, taking their secret shortcut like always, 'cause who has time to walk thirteen blocks? Cronus puts his hands in his pockets as he scans the familiar area with not so curious eyes. He sighs of relief. He's sure glad school is going to be over soon. He really didn't like school because of his bullies, his next door neighbors. Kurloz Makara and Meenah Peixes. Along with their cruel alliances, Rufioh Nitram and Mituna Captor.

They bullied him ever since they were in third grade, which was not quite long ago. They still do now, but it got more...physical. He would come home with a bruise on either his face or his stomach and he would always bring an excuse as to why he can't go to school the next day. He was so deep in thought about his bullies he was face first into a gate. Fortunately, it was the gate to Kankri's backyard. He walked over to the gate opening, which is closed due to a lock replacing the handle he would always use. Instead of trying to jiggle the lock, he jumped over the gate.

He landed on his side with a small grunt and a thud. He groaned as he sits up, rubbing his elbow. Dus ting himself off as he stands up in the vacant backyard. He takes a moment to catch his breath before starting towards the back door, He takes out his phone from his pocket, quickly dialing Kankri's number. "Hello, this is Kankri Vantas. It seems I am unable to reach my phone at the moment, please leave a message," Cronus sighs, he waits for the small ding before he speaks, "Hey, Kankri. It's me, Cronus. I'm gonna be in your room in a few." Cronus then presses the end call button as he shoves his phone back in his pocket. He quickly walks towards the side of the small house, where Kankri's room is located at. He spots the small window, covered by red blinds from the inside. He quickly opens the window and climbs in, jumping inside. He quickly turns and closes the window back. 

He sighs to see his friend isn't in his room. He just walks over to the bed, kicking his converse off and removing his glasses, setting them down on the dresser next to the bed. A little nap wouldn't hurt anyone. Would it.

*A little While Later*

Kankri sat on his bed, sitting next to the sleeping Cronus. Kankri sighs as he continues to type away on his key board. The keys clicking is the only sound in the entire house besides the occasional squeak or creak.  
  
He types away, it's been an hour since he had arrive to his best friend sleeping in his bed. Woah, that doesn't sound creepy at all! Cronus mumbles a few things in his sleep, a few things Kankri couldn't quite make out.

"Mee-Meenah...~" Cronus moans. Kankri quirks an eyebrow as he looks over at Cronus, who is currently squirming slightly in his sleep. "Okay. Well, then." Kankri tried his best to ignore it. Yes, you guessed it! Cronus is having a wet dream. For a while he was a sleep he kept mumbling names of their classmates until he said one that catches Kanny's ear. "K-kan..~" Kankri immediately looks over, Cronus is a mess. His hair everywhere and his face is somewhat sweaty and tinted with a blush and to top it off. He has a bulge in his pants. "Oh my god, why?" Kankri whispers to himself. He closes his laptop and moves it over to sit it next to him. He moves next to Cronus who's panting like Crazy. Jesus Christ, Kankri thought. He tries his best to wake Cronus up, it took a while, but Cronus starts to groan as he woke up. He shifts slightly, then sits up. Cronus is still panting. "Cro-Cronus?" Kankri asks his best friend, a bit worried that he's sick. 

Cronus snaps his head towards the direction of Kankri, but doesn't actually look at him. "Um, Kankri? Ca-can I use your bathroom?" Cronus asks, swallowing hard afterwards. Kankri crosses his arms with a stern look. "And hello to you too. How am I doing? I'm fine, thanks for NOT asking." Cronus smiles sheepishly. "S-sorry. Hey...um. Did you get my message." Cronus asks him. "Yes, you could have just waited. Thank god father isn't here

." Kankri says with a bit of relief. "....can I use your bathroom?"

  
Kankri sighs, "Sure." He says pointing to the direction of his restroom. Cronus immediately jumps up and runs towards the bathroom. Kankri watches him go before sitting back down and  getting his laptop until he notices a small spot of a white substance on his bed sheets. He looks around to see if Cronus is gone and once he finds that the coast is clear, he scoots near the spot woith the white substance that is slowly turning clear. He sticks a very thin finger out and picks up some of the fluid with his finger. He  brings it up to examine it. His curiosity getting the best of him he brings it to his pale lips and he licks the fluid. 

(Nope)

He  quickly licks his lips, liking the taste. "Mmm..." He quietly hums to himself and he sucks on his finger a bit. "Wvhat are you doin'?" Kankri squeaks  almost jumping off the bed. "Vwhy is your finger in your mouth?" Cronus asks. 

Kankri turns bright red. "Why are your pants wet?" Kankri asks. "...touche."

 


	3. Pleasing You

 

 

        Small noises disturb the calm, spring Sburbian air. Noises which the Vantas Residance is producing. One room is the main cause. Kankri Vantas, 15-year old, innocent and chaste Kankri is touching himself with such tenderness as if he was about to hurt himself any minute. Kankri Vantas, just  minutes ago he was doing homeswork until a burning sensation from under his binder disrupted him of his work. To relieve the pain, he takes off his binder. The freedom was a bit odd and him, being very curious decided to explore himself.

        Kankri takes a handful of his right breast, moaning quietly from the feel. He continues to grope himself, moaning here and there. Those small moans his best friend, Cronus Ampora was quite unaware of. However, Cronus continues to walk into the direction of his best friends room. His moans he was quite suspicious of but, assumed he was just watching porn or something. 

        Kankri shifts his position a bit so, now he's lying down, his legs spread. He really fears of stretching himself so, he just rubs his clitoris. He moans loudly and arches his back. "Ah~! Cronus~!" The thought of him makes him shiver, let alone screaming his name. He continues rubbing for a while  until stopping after he hears his bedroom door open and he hears his name, "Yo, Kankri wvant to get some pizza.....?" Cronus slowly trails off once he sees what Kankri is doing. 

        Kankri freezes and bites his lip in hope of keeping his moans in. Cronus continues to stare until he moves forward which surprises Kankri. Cronus soon moves onto Kankri's bed and Kankri scoots over quite a bit but, still in distance of Cronus. Cronus reaches out and is close to touch Kankri before hesitating and asking him, "Are you okay with this?" He says, referring to him touching him. Kankri contemplates but, quickly agrees by nodding. 

        Cronus reaches out to touch his inner thigh and caressing slowly which earned a shiver from the small teen. Kankri shudders in pleasure. Cronus soon moves upwards to Kankri's chest. Cronus gropes his chest as softly as he could, trying his best to please Kankri which is really working judging those cute little noises he's making.

        Who would have thought somone so innocent could make Cronus think such Dirty thoughts? Cronus quickly grabs Kankri by the waist and props him up. Cronus softly kisses Kankri. His tender and meekly kisses covering his neck and chest. Kankri mewls softly and moves his neck a bit for the other to gain much more access to his neck. Cronus then gently pushes Kankri down on the bed, Kankri lies down. Cronus then tucks his head in between Kankri's legs and he then props his legs on his shoulders. In hope of just pleasing him and not hurting him, he just plays around with Kankri's clit with his tongue soon slowly starting to push his tongue in. 

        Kankri gasps, a moan soon following. He grabs a fistful of Cronus' hair while Cronus continues to please him. Kankri is already letting out puffs of white, hot steam. He squirms quite a bit until he feels  a tightning in his stomach. A warmth pools in his stomach, "Cronus~!" He's on edge, about to spill. Cronus continues to eat him out then he lifts his head a bit to breathe. He buried his head in between Kankri's legs once again, "Cronus~!" 

        Cronus' pants already tight from this sexual arousment but, he knows his friend has boundaries and he rather not past those boundaries. Cronus continues, keeping his tongue busy while he unzips his pants and he stants to palm the bulge that continues to grow in his boxers. He slips a hand under his boxers and starts to pump his erection.         

        Kankri's screams seem to increase in volume until he finally came which he screamed to Cronus seemed like a choir of angels singing. Cronus' face covered in him. Kankri pants heavily as he came down from his high. Cronus continues to lick up the cum that was stained in between Kankri's thighs. Kankri pants softly, he lets go of his friend's dark brown hair. Kankri sits up and sees Cronus touching himself. Kankri leans over and teaches out. Touching Cronus' erection. Cronus let's out a gasp in surprise. Laughing nervously and Awkwardly afterward, he asks. "Whacha doin' there , Kan?" Kankri looks up at him. "Pleasing you."

                


End file.
